twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Grimm
Mr. Grimm is a character in the Twisted Metal Series, he is the Grim Reaper and incidentally his bike is also named Mr. Grimm. Following the original Twisted Metal Tournament, Mr. Grimm became the Grim Reaper in 2005 and Calypso has been the only one able to elude him. Also, it seems Calypso made some sort of "deal" with him. Twisted Metal Vehicle: Ducati Paso / Mr. Grimm A fast, highly maneuverable chopper built to go the distance. Besides handling, this vehicle carries a weapon 'from the other side' Driver: Mr. Grimm A collector of sorts. Tonight, he will claim the one item that has eluded him for years... Vehicle Type: Motorcycle Special Weapon: 5/5 * Death Spawn: Scare the life out of your enemies when you launch these spirits 'from the other side'. This weapon fires screaming souls of the restless dead. The most powerful attack in the game. Speed: 4/5 Handling: 3/5 Armor: 1/5 License Plate: SOLTAKR (Soul Taker) Ending: 9stj4a-Q8F0 DHFCjDbxvII Twisted Metal 2 A ravenous creature of the night, Mr. Grimm exists only to feed off the souls of the unwary. Intent on causing the end of the world, Mr. Grimm is helping Armageddon along by joining the tournament. Vehicle: Suzuki Katana / Mr. Grimm Driver: Mr. Grimm Info: Male Age: unknown age Born: unknown birthplace : "You live off food. I live off souls. Souls like yours to be exact. When I win this contest, you and everyone else are gonna be my seven course meal. You see, when I win, I'm taking destruction and doom to a whole new level." Vehicle Type: Motorcycle Handling: Tight Armor: 1/5 Special Weapon: 5/5 *Screaming Soul: One of the most powerful Special Weapons of all the vehicles. A vehicle struck by this weapon will have part of their life forced stripped away to be stored for the next shot. Lacking any homing capability, you must plan ahead and aim carefully. Speed: 4/5 License Plate: YURNEXT (You're Next) Voice actor: Bob Ayres Ending: pawu82ea9Bw Twisted Metal 3 Mr. Grimm is the Grim Reaper, a.k.a. Death, a.k.a. That Dude with a 'Tude who can ruin your weekend. He rides on a highly modified hog with a sidecar that his top demon occasionally co-pilots. Vehicle: Harley-Davidson Sportster / Mr. Grimm Driver: Mr. Grimm Info: Male Age: unknown age Born: unknown birthplace : "My hunger for souls is now insatiable. I've had my fill of mortals. Now I want to feast on the darkest, most powerful soul imaginable. I will become all-powerful. There will be no escaping my wrath. Let the world beware!" Vehicle Type: Motorcycle Handling: Tight Armor: 1/5 Special Weapon: 5/5 *Screaming Soul: A giant skull that shoots out from the front of his bike and smacks into his enemies with a hellish explosion. Speed: 4/5 Info and Ending: eqxdjl54FL4 wqshV_-vVM0 Twisted Metal 4 Driver Name: Captain Grimm Demeanor: Evil *"Revenge! Revenge! Revenge! The clown's soul will dangle from the captain's hook!" Vehicle Vehicle Type: Pirate Ship Car Handling: 5/5 Armor: 1/5 Speed: 4/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 *Dread Cannon: Captain Grimm shoots a fiery cannon ball that sets fire to an opponent and damages them heavily. Twisted Metal: Black Mr. Grimm and his best friend, Benny, were drafted into the war when they were only 21 years old. Neither one was prepared for the terror of the Vietnamese jungles. Their army was outnumbered, outclassed and unprepared. Platoon after platoon fought the enemy bravely, but quickly fell. The horrors of each battle tortured the survivors. The screams from nightmares could be heard in the trenches each night. Mr. Grimm and Benny saw their comrades fall ten at a time... they knew that their time would come too. They swore to always watch each others back... Driver Name: Mr. Grimm Blackfield Asylum Patient Profile: VERY DANGEROUS Info: Male Age: 51 Disorder: Posttraumatic stress disorder, cannibalistic tendencies. Treatment: Psychotropic meds, *vegetarian diet*. Avoid eye contact with patient. Wish: Take vengeance on the Vietnamese advisor who captured him and Benny. Voice actor: Unknown Mr. Grimm stole his Commander's armored motorcycle after he had seen him ripped to shreds by friendly fire. Its Special Attack, a scythe once used to clear the fields in Vietnam, now delivers a quick, but explosive death to combatants. It is one of the most powerful Special Attacks available, but it is also one of the most difficult to use. Vehicle Name: Harley-Davidson XA 'Mr. Grimm' Vehicle Type: Armored Motorcycle Control: 10/10 Speed: 10/10 Armor: 2.5/10 Special Weapon: 10/10 * Sickle:'''One of the most powerful Specials in the game, but also one of the most difficult to aim right. Only a direct hit scores any sort of damage, but it is worth the trouble. Story Dialogue 1. When I win this contest, I'll have my revenge. What he did to me, to my friend,...it ripped my mind apart... 2. My killing instinct; it's coming back to me now...just like in the war. I'd forgotten how good I am at this... 3. I have to stay focused on the fight. But every dead body I see brings back the cravings...have i gone insane? 4. Minion won last year's contest. But I'm not afraid. If I can just find a way past his force field, I can beat him. 5. God, Benny...I'm so sorry. I shoulda never done what I did. I wish I had died too... 6. This arena is like the jungle, close quarters. You move in and out quick before the enemy knows what hit'em. 7. Will the man who destroyed my mind even recognize me after all this time? I hope he does. I hope he's terrified. 8. I'm too close. I won't give up. Once I kill this bastard, nothing will stand in my way... Twisted Metal: Small Brawl An overzealous youngster who is obsessed with Halloween! If he wins the contest, he wants Calypso to show him the portal to a mystical place where it is Halloween every day of the year. Driver '''Name: Mr. Grimm Vehicle Watch out for Mr. Grimm's Special Weapon - a pair of evil jack-o-lanterns launched straight ahead. Vehicle Type: Stunt Motorcycle Armor: 2/10 Acceleration: 6/10 Top Speed: 8/10 Handling: 8/10 Special Weapon: Fires two pumpkins that explode when hitting a vehicle. Twisted Metal: Head-On Mr. Grimm decides to enter the tournament as a chance for someone else to be the Grim Reaper. It is revealed he was 26 years old when he died. In-game info: Name: Mr. Grimm Tale of the Tape: Age: 26 -- Height: 5' 10" -- Weight: 180 (all stats are from when he was human) Backstory: Mr. Grimm is, in fact, the Grim Reaper himself. At some point during his centuries of work, he attempted to devour a soul instead of taking it to its next destination. He then became hooked, so he needed to devour more and more souls. He soon found himself absorbing more souls than he was delivering. This craving drove Mr. Grimm to the point of insanity. Now, realizing he can't take it anymore, Mr. Grimm enters Twisted Metal hoping that Calypso can give someone else the job of being the Grim Reaper. Vehicle Special Weapon: Screaming Soul - Launches a flaming skull. It only fires straight. Vehicle: Mr. Grimm Twisted Metal: Lost Vehicle: Mr. Grimm Driver: Mr. Grimm Twisted Metal (2012) Mr. Grimm appears in Twisted Metal (2012) as the leader of his own faction, The Skulls. He is still associated with the motorcycle of the game, although it is named Reaper instead of sharing his name. He is also one of the three playable characters in Story Mode, along with Needles Kane and Dollface. Unlike the other games(except for Twisted Metal Black), this version of Mr. Grimm is not the Grim Reaper, but an African-American criminal and murderer named Daniel Grimm, whose stuntman father lost his life during a performance. He blames his father's death for the bad life he grew into; thus, he hopes to win the competition in order to prevent his father's death from happening. Mr. Grimm's main opponents are The Dolls, led by Dollface in her own quest to win the competition. Their ultimate weapon, Iron Maiden, attacks him in the final battle, but Mr. Grimm emerges victorious, sending Dollface plummeting to her death in the process. Crashing through the window of Calypso's office, Mr. Grimm demands to be sent back in time so he can save his father. A moment later, he finds himself back in his father's truck, where his father and past self are traveling to the fatal event; unfortunately, his father assumes that he has ill intentions and attacks. The struggle causes the truck to get into an accident with two other vehicles, seemingly killing his father. Thrown from the seat, Mr. Grimm looks up to see his past self with the handgun their father kept under the seat for emergencies. Admitting that he would do the same thing in this situation, Mr. Grimm is shot dead by his own past self, implicity setting the younger Grimm on his path of darkness. Somehow, the license plate from Grimm's father's truck found its way into Calypso's hands, becoming one of the many items on display in his trophy case. Voice actor: Unknown Actor (Live action): Kenyon Glover Status: K.I.A (Dead) Wish: Go back to the night where his father died Endings DHFCjDbxvII pawu82ea9Bw wqshV_-vVM0 _I-AATeSHgA gzESWpr3Zs4 SPPIWt2M_S0 n_hoq_TeGzk e8NEthgL8gg XEg2EiwRvf4 U-oJT6Oxy1Y W5icZrIUMgY Trivia *He was based on Ghost Rider, a Marvel character. *In Twisted Metal: Small Brawl, the "portal" that Mr. Grimm enters resembles a porta-potty. *Twisted Metal 4 is the only game where Mr. Grimm is not a motorcycle. This is also the first game in which Mr. Grimm is not the Grim Reaper. **Also, there are four games where Mr. Grimm is not the Grim Reaper: Twisted Metal 4, Twisted Metal: Small Brawl, Twisted Metal: Black, and Twisted Metal (2012). **Twisted Metal: Black was the first game in the series where Mr. Grimm was a living human. *In Twisted Metal (2012), Dollface makes a joke about killing Mr. Grimm and wearing his skull as a helmet. This is an allusion to Twisted Metal: Black. *A producer of 3D and Flash animation created a series of six original Flash "Websiodes" to promote the release of Twisted Metal: Black one was made for Mr. Grimm. *Twisted Metal 2 , Twisted Metal 3 and Twisted Metal: Black are the only games to feature Mr. Grimm's motorcycle with a side car addition. Category:Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal Characters Category:Twisted Metal 2 Characters Category:Twisted Metal 3 Characters Category:Twisted Metal 4 Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Characters Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Characters Category:Twisted Metal Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 4 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles